Prix Pour Levi
by RiNo Ana
Summary: Hari ini, tepat di hari Natal. Eren Ackerman, omega berparas manis dan putra semata wayangnya, Lev Ackerman, mempersiapkan hadiah spesial untuk sang alpha, Levi Ackerman... Levi x Eren ... #HappyBirthdayLevi


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **FamilyAU, Omegaverse**

 **K+**  
 **Boys x Boys, Plot Twist**

* * *

Tawa besar menghiasi pagi kediaman Ackerman. Pelakunya adalah seorang lelaki manis yang sedang menatap bocah tampan dengan pandangan cemooh. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum—mengejek lebih tepatnya. Tidak peduli pada si bocah berambut hitam yang merengut, tidak terima sang ayah melakukan hal tersebut.

Perkenalkan, namanya Eren Jaeger—Eren Ackerman sekarang, 26 tahun, OMEGA.

Ya, ia seorang omega, mate dari seorang lelaki hebat dan super alpha bernama Levi Ackerman. Matanya berwarna hijau. Parasnya menggoda. Percampuran darah Jerman dan Turki dalam tubuhnya, tidak dapat berdusta, bahwa ia adalah sosok yang menggoda. Sungguh, Eren mungkin salah satu simbol keindahan negara Sina.

Baiklah, itu berlebihan.

Sementara bocah berambut hitam itu adalah buah cinta mereka. Namanya Lev Ackerman. Usianya lima tahun. Jika kalian ingin mengetahui rupa bocah tersebut, maka ingatlah wajah Levi, ditambah bola mata hijau turunan sang omega.

Tampan? Absolut.

Manis? Pasti.

Levi dan Eren menikah enam tahun lalu, tepat saat sang Jaegar berusia dua puluh tahun. Tak lama setelahnya, ia dan sang alpha diberikan kepercayaan untuk memiliki keturunan oleh sang Kuasa. Tidak ada kabar yang lebih membahagiakan bagi mereka, bahkan kenaikan sahan perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Levi pun, tidak bisa dibandingkan.

Lihatlah kini, betapa manisnya bocah keturunan Ackerman itu saat cemberut seperti sekarang. Eren semakin memandang remeh Lev yang berhiaskan tepung hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Rencana awalnya mereka ingin memberikan kejutan kecil untuk ulang tahun Levi, namun dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, bocah itu memulai kejutan tanpa sepengetahuan Eren.

Hasilnya dapat kita tebak, kue tidak terealisasikan, yang ada dapur hancur berantakan.

"Jangan tertawa!" ucap bocah itu merengut. Bibirnya maju satu senti, matanya menatap tajam sosok Eren yang kembali menyenandungkan tawa. Tidak ada satu persen pun aura seram Lev sampai pada Eren, bocah itu malah terlihat tambah menggemaskan di mata Eren. Apakah Levi seperti ini waktu kecil, batin Eren bertanya.

"Lev bilang, jangan tertawa, Ayah." Wajah bocah itu menyendu, matanya mulai berair, bibir kecil pun membentuk kurva turun. Hendak menangis tapi ego sang bocah masih setinggi Titan, monumen raksasa, sejarah kelam kota Sina.

Eren berhenti tertawa, ia tersenyum kepada Lev. Bukan lagi senyum mengejek seperti tadi, tetapi senyum sayang yang hanya ia berikan pada anak semata wayang.

"Baiklah, bantu Ayah membersihkan kekacauan ini," ucap Eren. "Setelah itu kita membuat kejutan untuk Papa Levi."

Si bocah setuju—mau tidak mau. Ayah dan anak itu mulai membersihkan kekacauan yang Lev sebabkan, lebih tepatnya Eren yang membersihkannya, sedangkan Lev hanya membantu sesekali.

Kegiatan bersih-bersih berakhir damai. Keadaan dapur rumah Ackerman lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Eren segera mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang sudah ia siapkan, sedangkan Lev menaiki kursi makan, memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik yang ayahnya lakukan.

"Ingin membantu?" tanya Eren. Lev mengangguk semangat. Eren pun menunjuk kulkas dua pintu yang ada di belakang mereka. Bibirnya mengucap permintaan pada putra semata wayang untuk menggambilkan lima butir telur ayam. Bocah lima tahun itu turun dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah kulkas. Perlu waktu dua kali bolak balik agar Lev bisa mengambil semua telur permintaan ayahnya.

Eren dan Lev memulai aksinya. Lima telur dipecahkan, kuning dan putih telur dipisah ke wadah yang berbeda. Kuning telur dicampurkan ke dalam wadah khusus adonan. Di tambah sedikit gula—karena Levi tidak suka makanan manis— dan tepung, lalu Eren menyalakan mesin pengaduk otomatis agar adoanan tercampur rata setelah menuangkan bubuk teh hitam yang sudah ia larutkan dengan sedikit air.

Tangan Eren bergerak mengambil wadah di mana putih telur ia letakan. Menambahkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan lalu mengocoknya cepat. Eren beranjak beberapa langkah, berjongkok dan membuka lemari yang berada tepat di bawah kompor listik miliknya untuk mengambil kertas roti dan loyang persegi.

"Lev, sini, bantu Ayah," pinta Eren. Lev bergegas—kembali—turun dari kursi dan menghampiri Eren. Tangan mungilnya mengambil kertas roti yang diberikan oleh sang ayah.

"Ayah, apakah tidak aneh kuenya diberi teh hitam?" tanya bocah itu polos. "Rasanya pasti tidak enak. Apa Papa Levi menyukainya?"

"Papa Levi pasti menyukai apapun yang kita buat. Ayah jamin itu." Eren menjawab bijak.

Setelah adonan tercampur rata, Eren menuangkan adonan putih telur yang sudah dibuatnya ke dalam adonan inti sedikit demi sedikit.

"Letakan kertas itu ke loyang, Lev," ujar Eren yang masih mencampurkan adonan kue teh hitam. Bocah itu mengangguk, Eren bersyukur karena Lev adalah anak yang penurut. Omega itu semakin bangga terhadap bocahnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah."

"Mau membantu lagi?"

Lev setuju, itu pasti. Bocah itu menatap Eren yang baru mengikat rambut panjangnya.

"Kenapa Ayah baru mengingkatnya sekarang?"

Eren menoleh canggung, lelaki itu tertawa-namun dibuat-buat seakan tertawa. "Ayah lupa," jawab Eren singkat. Lev mendengus, meremehkan sifat sang Ayah yang belum pernah berubah.

"Hei, lupa itu manusiawi, Bocah." Eren mencubit kedua pipi Lev gemas. Ia mengaduh, dan meminta sang Ayah untuk melepaskan cubitan mautnya.

Eren mengabulkan. Lelaki itu pun segera memberikan adonan yang sudah tercampur rata pada Lev, sedangkan ia sendiri berjalan menuju oven yang ada di samping kulkas.

"Tuangkan adonan itu ke loyang, Lev," ucapnya sambil menyetel suhu oven menjadi 170 derajat celsius.

Lev menuangkan adoan itu hati-hati dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Jangan takut akan tertumpah, karena saat ini bocah itu dalam bimbingan sang ayah. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, ketika putra semata wayang Ackerman itu dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi-sok percaya diri lebih tepatnya-ingin membuat kejutan untuk Levi seorang diri.

Adonan pun sudah berpindah tempat. Eren menghampiri Lev. Senyum bangga muncul di bibir omega itu.

"Sudah?" tanya Eren. Lev mengiyakan. Tangan lembut omega itu mengelus ubun-ubun sang putra semata wayang. Ia lantas mengambil adonan itu, lalu berjalan kembali menuju oven yang sudah ia panaskan. Langkah kakinya disusul oleh si bocah Ackerman.

"Ayah," panggil bocah itu. Eren menoleh singkat, lalu kembali menatap oven di hadapannya dan memasukan adonan kue yang sudah ia dan Lev buat ke dalam sana.

"Ya?"

"Apa Papa Levi benar-benar akan menyukainya?" tanya Lev sangsi.

"Sudah Ayah bilang, kan, kalau Papa Levi pasti menyukai apa pun yang kita berikan," jawab Eren menenangkan. Ia mengelus pipi mulus darah dagingnya itu. "Percayalah."

* * *

 **Prix Pour Levi**

* * *

Eren sudah siap dengan segala atribut yang melekat di tubuhnya. Lelaki omega itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna cokelat, dipadukan dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam dan jaket tebal sewarna kemejanya. Rambut cokelat digulung rapi, mirip model rambut salah satu teman kuliah lelaki itu, Annie Leonhart. Eren membawa kotak berisi kue ulang tahun untuk alphanya. Kue yang sudah dibuat olehnya dan putra tercinta.

Eren, kini, menanti putra semata wayangnya yang masih bersiap-siap di kamar pribadi bocah itu. Lev bersikeras tidak mau dibantu untuk berpakaian.

"Lev sudah besar. Lev ingin memamerkan pada Papa Levi, kalau Lev sudah bisa pakai baju sendiri," ucap bocah itu saat Eren ingin membantunya mengenakan setelan yang sudah ia siapkan.

Tak lama, Lev keluar dari kamarnya dengan kemeja berwarna putih. Di bagian kiri kemeja itu ada gambar kepasang sayap berbeda warna. Lambang dari keluarga Ackerman, sayap kebebasan. Bocah itu mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna abu-abu, tak lupa celana jeans berwarna biru malam. Tampan sekali, jika pakaian itu terpasang rapi.

"Oh, jadi Lev ingin memamerkan kepada Papa Levi, kalau Lev tidak bisa memakai pakaian dengan benar, ya?" tanya Eren menggoda sang putra. Bocah berambut hitam itu kembali merengut kala sang Ayah mengejeknya untuk kesekian kali hari ini.

"Ini sudah rapi, Ayah!" bela bocah itu keras kepala.

"Pfft...," tawa Eren tertahan.

"Ayah!"

"Ya, Lev sudah bisa berpakaian rapi," ucap Eren mengalah. Ia mendekati putranya, berjongkok dan meletakkan kotak kue ke lantai. Eren langsung memperbaiki sedikit susunan kancing kemeja Lev. Menarik ritsleting jaket abu-abu itu dan memperbaiki bentuk rambut Lev.

"Selesai."

"Terimakasih."

Eren tersenyum.

"Ayo," ajak Eren seraya mengambil kotak kue. Lev mulai mengikuti langkah sang ayah menuju mobil hitam kesayangan Levi. Membuka pintu penumpang untuk Lev lalu berjalan menuju kursi kemudi. Ia letakan kue itu di jok belakang, kemudian membantu sang putra yang kesusahan memasang sabuk pengaman. Eren mulai menjalankan mobilnya setelah ia merasakan semua sudah siap.

Udara sangat dingin di bulan Desember. Jalan terlihat sepi pagi itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang membersihkan emperan toko mereka dari tunpukan salju. Eren melirik ke samping, di mana sang putra sedang bermain dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Ayah, kita tidak membelikan kado untuk Papa? Bukankah hari ini juga natal?" tanya Lev.

"Tidak perlu. Papa Levi tidak suka sesuatu yang berlebihan. Cukup kue dan kita berdua," jawab Eren. Matanya masih fokus pada jalan raya di hadapan. Musim dingin membuatnya harus ekstra berhati-hati mengemudikan mobil jika tidak ingin sesuatu hal buruk terjadi.

"Oh, baiklah, Ayah."

Mobil hitam itu berhenti. Eren dan Lev tiba di tempat tujuan mereka. Lelaki itu keluar dari setelah mengambil kue buatannya. Lev pun melakukan hal serupa. Bocah itu menunggu Eren menghampirinya di depan gerbang besar. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu tidak sabar menemui Levi. Eren dapat melihat Hannes dan beberapa orang lainnya sedang membersihkan tumpukan salju. Hannes tersenyum kala mendapati Lev melambai riang padanya, sedangkan Eren hanya mengangguk singkat, tanda berterimakasih atas apa yang Hannes lakukan.

Eren dan Lev kembali berjalan. Sesekali bocah itu bersenandung lagu kesukaannya. Terkadang, Eren juga ikut bernyanyi bersama putra semata wayang.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai ke tempat sang alpha. Levi menyambut dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Kami datang," kata Eren seraya duduk di samping Levi. Lelaki itu tidak menyahut. Tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Lev duduk di pangkuan Eren. Tangan mungilnya membuka tutup kotak yang ada di genggaman ayahnya.

"Papa Levi, kami membikin kue teh hitam. Kata Ayah pasti Papa Levi suka, tapi Lev tidak yakin apakah ini akan enak." Bocah itu berujar sambil menatap Levi. Eren memperhatikan semua yang putranya lakukan, termasuk mimik wajah manis itu— yang mulai berubah sendu kala tidak mendapatkan respons dari sang papa.

"Kenapa kau sedih, Sayang? Hari ini ulang tahun Papa, jangan tunjukkan ekspresi itu," pinta Eren agar Lev tidak bersedih. Namun, bocah itu tidak bisa menuruti permintaan Eren kali ini. Mata hijau Lev mulai berair, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Isakan mulai keluar dari bocah itu.

"Apa di sana sangat indah, Pa?" tanya Lev. Bocah itu menatap Levi-lebih tepat menatap pada bingkai foto yang menampilkan wajah tampan sang alpha, yang diletakkan tepat di depan salib besar berukiran nama sang Ackerman.

Eren memejamkan matanya. Tidak ingin terbawa suasana. Keadaan akan bertambah buruk jika ia pun menangis.

"Kenapa Papa Levi harus pergi secepat ini?" tanya bocah itu di sela tangisnya. Ia sesenggukan, saat mengingat alasan Levi meninggalkan mereka.

"Lev baru lima tahun, tapi Papa sudah pergi meninggalkan Lev dan Ayah."

Eren merasakan kesedihan itu hanya dengan mendengar curhatan bocahnya. Curhatan polos dari seorang bocah yang mencoba tegar ditinggalkan sosok pahlawannya.

"Kenapa Papa Levi harus pergi?" tanya Lev, tangisnya semakin membesar, air mata pun keluar semakin deras. "Ayah, kenapa Papa Levi harus pergi meninggalkan kita?"

Eren diam saat Lev menangis sambil memeluknya. Pertahanan yang ia bangun runtuh dalam sekejap. Air mata memenangan permainan. Ia mengalah pada duka. Membiarkan dunia tahu, kesedihan karena kehilangan belahan jiwa yang omega itu alami.

"Tuhan tidak adil, Ayah."

Eren menepuk punggung mungil Lev saat bocah itu semakin erat memeluknya. Omega itu juga mengecup puncak kepala anaknya. Tak lupa menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari kedua mata hijau miliknya. Eren harus menyalurkan kekuatan untuk Lev, walau ia tidak yakin, apakah ia sendiri bisa menguatkan diri.

"Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan Tuhan, Sayang," pinta Eren bijak.

"Tapi..." Lev langsung diam saat Eren menggeleng lemah.

"Ini adalah yang terbaik, walau ini pula yang terpahit, Sayang. Tuhan sangat menyayangi Papa Levi. Kau harus percaya itu."

Lev mengangguk, walaupun di dalam hatinya, masih ada keinginan untuk menolak perkataan ayahnya.

Eren mengusap air mata Lev. Lalu memeluk erat sang bocah. Menahan sakit yang-lagi-lagi-menyerang dadanya, saat memori kepergian Levi dua minggu lalu kembali berputar di otaknya.

Levi. Alphanya, kekasih hati Eren Jaeger. Seorang Ayah dari bocah bernama Lev Ackerman. Meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya, saat Lev mendesak Levi menghandiri pembagian rapor di Taman Kanak-kanak Sina.

Lev adalah segalanya bagi mereka. Walau badai terjadi, Levi akan tetap datang demi permintaan anaknya. Namun, Tuhan berkehendsk lain. Sang super alpha harus meregang nyawa setelah truk menabrak mobilnya.

Terpukul—sangat terpukul saat bocah mengetahui bahwa sosok pahlawannya sudah tiada. Tiga hari mengurung diri dan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Walaupun Eren sudah mengatakan berkali-kali, bahwa ini adalah takdir terbaik bagi mereka pada Lev.

"Sudah. Papa Levi pasti tidak suka melihat Lev seperti ini."

Lev memandang Eren. Matanya masih berair. Wajahya merah karena menangis. Bocah itu sesenggukan, Eren mengusap air mata bocahnya. Mencium kedua pipi sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang, menyalurkan kekuatan dan sugesti, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, walau ada atau tidak adanya sosok Levi di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Lebih baik kita makan kuenya. Nanti tidak enak lagi karena terlalu dingin." Eren memberikan usul.

Lev setuju. Mereka lalu memakan kue teh hitam yang sudah sangat dingin itu. Tawa riang mengudara di sela kesedihan yang menyelimuti hati si omega dan bocahnya.

Di depan makam alphanya, di saksikan salju yang kembali mengguyur kota Sina. Diselingi doa-doa yang umat panjatkan kepada Tuhan, dan lagu-lagu natal yang berkumandang, Eren akan membuktikan, Lev pasti bisa bahagia walau tanpa ada Levi di tengah-tengah mereka.

" _Happy birthday_ dan selamat natal juga, Papa Levi. _Love you_."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Levi. Kami mencintaimu," ucap Eren dengan cinta dan ketulusannya.

Angin musim dingin berembus tenang, membelai wajah Eren dan Lev secara bersamaan. Seakan memberitahu, bahwa sang alpha pun membalas kasih sayang mereka.

* * *

 _ **C'est le meilleur, mais c'est aussi un amer**_

 **\- Eren Ackerman -**

* * *

 **END**

 **...**

 **...**

Happy birthday, Heichou

Suami 2Dku yang ganteng tak tertandingi. Maaf, kau hanya numpang nama/ditebas

Selalu langgeng sama ukemu ya. Bikin anak yang banyak/ditebas(2)


End file.
